The Hands She Needs
by Freestylesmile
Summary: Caitlyn is no stranger to hard work, but sometimes even she needs a moment to relax.


Caitlyn leaned back in her worn, rickety office chair, a long sigh passing between her lips. Rubbing at her eyes, she could feel the various aches and kinks in her back. It had been a particularly long week and she had just finished closing their latest case.

The sheriff glanced toward the empty desk set near hers. Her nose wrinkled at the mess of scattered papers and rarely used office supplies, and the specks of dirt that came from propping soiled boots there.

Honestly. She'd just cleaned that two days ago.

She couldn't be too upset, though. Vi had done a spectacular job in helping to apprehend the criminal whose paperwork littered her own desk.

Caitlyn smiled, remembering Vi's own wide grin as she'd triumphantly dragged the ruffian by his ankle from the rubble of a collapsed building. The enforcer's goggles were cracked and her face was covered in soot and dirt and scratches, and she never looked more pleased with herself than when it was time to put a crook behind bars.

The criminal had only whimpered, remaining limp as the fight seemed to have been beaten out of him. It had really been no trouble locking him up after that.

The damage from the chase was half the reason for Caitlyn's current headache, however. But she hadn't been able to resist Vi's pleas to call it an early day. If she hadn't been so reckless, they might have lost their advantage and been set back another month or two of investigative work.

Caitlyn rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the tension in her muscles all the way to her shoulders. Glancing at her tea cup, she noted, with a few choice swear words, that it had gone cold and was hardly suitable for drinking.

As satisfying as it was to have the case closed and paperwork done, all she could think about now was a hot bath. And a pair of strong hands to relieve the stress.

She knew just the hands for the job.

...

Caitlyn sauntered into the gym. Although she wouldn't likely need it, her rifle was settled comfortably on her shoulder, as always. She took in her surroundings with an investigator's eye. It was an open space, more like a warehouse that had its shelves and equipment removed in favor of weightlifting machines.

The gym was relatively empty at this time of day, but for the small group surrounding the boxing mat. They were cheering and jeering at the pair circling each other in the ring.

Unsurprisingly, Vi was one of the combatants, against a big brute of a man that stood nearly a head taller than her with massive arms and shoulders and a barrel of a chest.

Despite the large size difference, Vi's grin was as wide and cocky as ever as she hopped on the balls of her feet, throwing jabs here and there, dodging the man's own wide haymakers.

_Just as I suspected_, Caitlyn mused. Trust Vi to take a break from punching things so she could go punch more things. It was a good idea she decided to look for her, otherwise Caitlyn was sure she'd be asleep in bed by the time Vi came home.

Some of the gym's occupants turned at the sound of the door, waving politely in greeting. Caitlyn nodded politely, keeping her eyes open and wits about her. A Sheriff's job was never truly done, and it was only in rare moments she could fully let her guard down.

"Hey look, it's the sheriff."

"Hah! Nice try, Burt." Vi sidestepped a punch and landed a heavy hook of her own. "I won't fall for that one again."

Wearing just a sports bra to cover her chest, it gave Caitlyn an opportunity to admire the tattoos that decorated her Enforcer's wonderfully muscled shoulders. Shoulders that would be better adorned with her thighs.

A few more solid hits and the man fell to his knees with a groan. Vi swiped at the small trail of blood trickling from her own nose, but other than that she was no worse for wear. She finally looked up and spotted Caitlyn at the edges of the group.

"Hey, sheriff's here. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Without hesitation, Vi immediately trotted over, waving off the teasing remarks from her friends.

As the next fighters moved onto the mat, Caitlyn gestured for Vi to follow her out of earshot of the others.

"Hey, Cait. Didn't expect to see you here. We get another case?"

Vi had her hands on her hips, still breathing a bit hard from her fight. Sweat dripped down her firmly sculpted abs to the waistband of her shorts.

"You could say that."

Caitlyn didn't miss the slight frown that flickered across Vi's face. Vi punched a fist into the palm of the other. "All right. Tell me what I need to do."

The seriousness in her partner's features nearly made Caitlyn's cool demeanor crack. But she held firm.

"I'll need you to rendezvous at the house in half an hour."

Vi halted. "Wait, our house?"

"Precisely. We'll begin our investigation as soon as you arrive." Caitlyn lifted a delicate brow, turning as she finished, "Preferably in the shower, mm?"

She didn't need to look over her shoulder to witness Vi's speechlessness. The incoherent gargle of words was enough.

…

Vi was a hot, sweaty mess when she blundered into their home. It helped at the same time it didn't that the door was unlocked because on one hand she would have broken it down and on the other it meant Cupcake was _waiting_ for her.

She took half a second to catch her breath. "Cait?"

She closed and locked the door, realizing then she still had her hands taped. Unwrapping the strands as she strode through the house, the floorboards shook under her boots. She noticed the items in one of the display cases wobbling and made an effort to quiet her steps, remembering the glare she'd received when some of the items had fallen.

Still, this was _Cait's_ fault. She could hardly think straight over the heat pumping in her veins. _Right_ in the middle of a match too, when she was all fired up to knock out the teeth of that overgrown, cocky basta-

"Up here." Caitlyn's voice echoed through the house.

Never one to hide her enthusiasm, Vi shot toward the stairs.

"Don't you dare run in this house."

"Come and stop me," Vi hollered back, taking the steps by threes.

As she turned the corner, Caitlyn poked her head out of the bathroom, her shoulders exposed and a towel tucked under her armpits.

"I would have been in the shower if you slowed down as I asked."

"_Asked_, she says." Vi snorted. "As if I'm gonna wait for this." She took Caitlyn's chin between knuckle and thumb and kissed her.

"You're incorrigible," Caitlyn said a little breathlessly in between another kiss.

"Mm." Vi pushed open the door without breaking the kiss and backed Caitlyn inside. The shower was running, steam billowing through the room.

Caitlyn pulled back and Vi tried to follow her, stopped only by a single finger on her lips.

"Now. I'm going in the shower, as I had planned. And you're going to undress and wipe off that blood on your hands before you come in."

Vi pouted. "But isn't that what a shower is for?"

Caitlyn gave a smile that wasn't the least bit sympathetic. She turned away and tugged off the towel with a single hand, dropping it to the side before the shower door behind her.

"Oh, Cupcake, you're killing me."

Vi quickly tore off her clothes and scrubbed at the blood and grime on her hands, arms, and face. A short moment later, and she was stepping in after the sheriff.

It was a large shower, with two shower heads and considerable room for two people to comfortably stand on each end and have their own space. Caitlyn stood in the middle, however, the shower heads tilted so that both rained water equally down on her.

She was facing away from Vi, stroking hands through wet hair that hung down the length of her back. Vi's gaze continued their path all the way to her feet before journeying back up.

Stepping into the spray, she wrapped her arms around Caitlyn's waist and kissed her on the cheek, slowly running her hands up to cup her breasts. Caitlyn was far from frail, but she was _so_ soft in Vi's hands, and she gripped a little more firmly in the way she knew she liked.

"Vi..." Caitlyn breathed, resting her head back against her shoulder. Then she turned and kissed her.

Vi moved her hands to Caitlyn's back, running fingers along her spine. Caitlyn groaned and buried her head in Vi's shoulder.

"Oh, you've got some tension back there. How about I take care of that for you?" Vi pressed more firmly, using her knuckles in rough circles against the knots and kinks. Caitlyn hissed and tensed in response. "Relax." Vi's hands were unyielding. "Come on, loosen up. This'll feel good in a bit."

After covering the majority of her back, she applied her hands more directly to Caitlyn's shoulders, working down from the base of her neck. With alternating pressure along the well-muscled expanse of skin, Caitlyn was finally beginning to rest more fully against Vi's body, releasing little sighs and gasps.

"God, Vi." She was draped so limply against Vi now. The shower water poured continuously over them.

"There's that divine touch I seem to have. Except with other people it's normally '_Oh God, my face'_."

She must have _really_ had Caitlyn in a trance because her only response was a low groan.

"Put your arms on my shoulders... There you go." Vi dug in with the heels of her hands, rubbing firmly along Caitlyn's sides from her hips and over her ribs. "Someone's been sitting behind a desk too long. That's no fun, Cait. We were supposed to take the rest of the day off."

"I don't like leaving... mm... a job unfinished."

Moving her hands down to the small of Caitlyn's back, Vi's frown was short-lived when the sheriff spoke again.

"Besides, I'm having my fun now..."

"Always happy to be of service, ma'am." Vi went further past the curves of her hips to her shapely derriere, working the muscles there while enjoying the way Caitlyn started to rise on her toes. "But the fun's just starting."

The sheriff was so thoroughly relaxed that it took nothing for Vi to press her against the shower wall.

She wandered a hand between Caitlyn's legs. "How are you doing here- oh, _Cait._" Vi's breath stuck in her throat.

Caitlyn moaned, and her head dropped slowly back against the shower wall.

Vi touched deeper. Caitlyn was so slick and ready that her fingers slid easily against her center. "You needed this, didn't you?" She thrust into her so hard and firm and sudden that Caitlyn nearly yelped. A foot jerked off the floor and hooked around Vi's hips. Vi adjusted to help her brace against the wall.

"_Vi._" Caitlyn's cheeks turned a bright shade of red, her eyes fighting between the appearance of indifference and desperation. "I needed _you_. Now stop talking and put that wonderful mouth of yours to better use."

Grinning shamelessly and eager to please, Vi let Caitlyn tug her by the hair toward her neck where she sucked and nibbled with burning enthusiasm. Spots of color and faint bite marks were left in the wake of her lips as she traversed to her lover's ample bosom.

Without further preamble, she took a nipple in her mouth and rasped her tongue against it. She could feel the ripple of tension surge through Caitlyn all the way to her fingers trapped within the velvety walls of inner muscles.

Caitlyn's hips started to rock steadily against her hand. Vi curled her fingers, countering with firm thrusts.

"Ooh! Oh, Vi right there."

Vi groaned against her chest, growing hotter at the sound of her name. For all the sheriff's claims of indecency about the act, she could become quite vocal in the bedroom – as well as areas a little more... public. The enforcer had a number of memories of catching her partner off guard in places outside their home, and having to trap Caitlyn's cries beneath her hand as she watched her eyes roll back.

Feeling a tug on her hair, she bit down gently on the side of Caitlyn's breast.

"Vi. Damnit, quit being stubborn and kiss me."

A laugh rumbled through her as she straightened and gave her a kiss to steal her breath. When sighs and gasps turned to whimpers, and glassy eyes rolled back, Vi murmured tenderly against her lips. "I'll kiss you, Cait."

She encouraged Caitlyn's leg to lower from her hip before kneeling down herself, water showering onto her head..

"Vi, what are you- Get back here, Vi, I can hardly stand-... _unh_-"

Vi searched and stroked with her tongue, groaning from the taste. Caitlyn mewled, her leg itching to wrap itself around her again.

"I got you," Vi whispered, hooking an arm under the tense leg and boosting it up onto her shoulder.

"Vi, I can't... _Hnh_... _Vi..._"

Sucking harder, Vi rubbed the quivering leg still attempting to brace itself. Feeling it weaken, she quickly curled her arm beneath it and shrugged it onto her shoulder as well. Caitlyn dropped a little from the move, the breath escaping her, but Vi caught her by the hips and held her firm against the wall.

Vi dipped her head back in and her world became nothing but Caitlyn's thighs gripping her head and the exquisite taste filling her tongue. She stroked her hands over Caitlyn's ass, her hips and her sides, feeling her diaphragm working hard. She rubbed her lower back as she arched more against her mouth and there was nothing to stop her from nearly _eating_ Caitlyn's slick center.

Caitlyn was jerking and shifting and Vi was beginning to hear her cries even with her ears covered by warm, wet thighs. And then Caitlyn was shaking and breaking against her and Vi held her and loved her through it until she was so limp and spent Vi had to hold all of her weight up unassisted.

Vi carefully let Caitlyn drop down to the floor – rear first. The sheriff's ankles were still propped on her shoulders when they were at eye level, Vi herself lowering herself to sit back on her heels.

She stroked up and down Caitlyn's thighs. "Feeling better?"

Caitlyn hummed, positively content and smiling softly as she brushed wet strands of Vi's hair back. "You were wonderful, love."

Vi beamed and kissed her softly. It was a while later, when the water started to chill, that she finally carried her sated partner to bed.


End file.
